If I could be Your Princess
by Etoile Tsubasa
Summary: Vanilla has a question for Tact, what could it be?VanillaxTact oneshot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Galaxy Angel. This series was created and published by Broccoli. The original character designs are by Kanan. All respect and copywriter ship goes to Kanan and Broccoli._

If I Could be Your Princess…

A Vanilla and Tact relationship fanfiction

The wind blew softly, caressing the trees and giving the grass life. Clouds, white and fluffy, glided across the sky with no care in the world. The day was beautiful and no one could deny it.

"Ahhh…it's so relaxing, ne, Forte-san?"

The older woman took a moment to think of an answer, then looked over at the blonde whose hair blew softly and beautifully with the wind.

"Well, it's only a holographic room, so I wouldn't call it amazing. The sun is artificial, the clouds are fake, and I bet the wind's fake too."

The blonde looked over at Forte and pouted. "Well, just because it's fake, it doesn't mean it's not beautiful. It's all we got on the Elisor until we get to the White Moon."

The red-head shrugged and looked out to see a cheerful pink-haired girl talking with their commander, Tact Mayers.

"Those two are getting awfully close, huh?"

The other looked in the same direction and watched Tact playfully place cream on her friend's nose and watched her desperately try and wipe it off.

"They are. I wish I was in a relationship like that with Tact…"

"Oh really, Ranpha? I thought our commander was an idiot and all of that crap you said."

Ranpha turned and blushed. "W-w-well…he's not THAT bad…just repulsive!" Forte laughed a bit and smiled at Ranpha. "That was very contradicting, wasn't it?" That led to Ranpha chasing after Forte, telling her it wasn't the sort, that Tact was an idiot. Forte laughed as she ran. "Ranpha, you're just the life in the party!"

Meanwhile, Mint came up to Tact and then looked at the flower girl who still couldn't get the cream off her nose. "Tact-san? Have you seen Vanilla-san? I was going to have tea with her, but she wandered off."

Tact paused and shook his head.

"No, sorry Mint, I haven't seen her at all. I hope she's okay."

Mint's fluffy ears moved up and down twice and thought for a moment.

"I'm sure Vanilla-san is fine, but I am still worried. Maybe you should go look for her?"

"What!? Tact-san is leaving now? I just got the cream off of my nose!"

Mint giggled and patted the flower girl's shoulder lightly. "No worries, Milfie-san. He'll be back and then you two can make out as much as you want."

Tact jolted up with shock and Milfeulle flushed a deep red. Tact in return had a little pink color to his cheeks. He looked at Mint and gave her a weird look. "Mint! Don't say such things! Y-you know it's not true!"

Mint shrugged and stuck out her tongue playfully. "Who said I knew whether it was true or not? Sounds suspicious, doesn't it?"

"MINT!!"

The noise of the happy group carried all the way across the wind, into the flower field. Lilies, roses, daisies, and lilacs danced with the wind and sang their own tunes with it. At times, there was a soft and gentle rip on occasion, followed by a quiet, "I'm sorry". A green haired girl was picking flowers by herself, away from all of the loud commotion. She perked up when she heard a loud, "MINT!!"

"Mint-san must be getting in trouble again…"

She smiled to herself, and then continued picking flowers. She had mostly gathered daisies with a few dandelions as well. She knew that the yellow flower-like thing was a weed, but she found it pretty nether the less.

Soon, she sat down by a big tree and relaxed against the trunk. She playfully gathered up the daisies and wove some together to create a crown of daisies.

"Mint-san will like this crown…maybe…Tact-san…"

Her cheeks turned red at the thought of her commander's name.

"I wonder…if he would love a child like me. I bet not… I'm too young…"

Her red eyes were now dulled with sadness as she reminisced the times her saw Milfeulle and Tact goofing around with each other.

"I wish…I was like Milfie-san…"

"That wouldn't be very good would it, Vanilla? Then we would have two girls running around the Elisor with cakes!" Vanilla looked up to see Tact standing over her smiling. She blushed and looked away shamefully.

"D-did you over hear me?"

Tact blinked once before sitting down next to her. "Nope. I just got here when you said, 'I wish…I was like Milfie-san…'"

Vanilla couldn't help but giggle softly when the older man attempted Vanilla's own voice. Somehow, Tact's silly personality always made her smile.

"I see. That's fine then."

Tact smiled softly at the soft-spoken girl then looked over at the daisy crown. "You're making flower crowns? How cute!"

Vanilla bushed deeply and hugged the daisy crown. "B-but…isn't that immature? Childish?" Tact shook his head lightly and placed a hand on her head.

"Not at all Vanilla! Not at all."

He rubbed his hand gently on her head, causing her to blush even more. She looked away for a bit, then turned her head so she was facing the blue haired man.

"I-I have a question!"

Tact jumped a bit at Vanilla's sudden loudness, but he shook it off and smiled. "What is it, Vanilla?"

Vanilla took a moment then replied quietly,

"…do you believe in princes and princesses?"

Tact smiled wider this time and replied with a silly tone, "Of course! Then Shiva wouldn't have a purpose, right?"

Vanilla shook her head, causing Tact to blink with confusion.

"No, no, not that kind…the…fairy tale kind…"

"Oh, I see. The magical kind?"

Vanilla got up suddenly. "I'm sorry…it must've been a stupid question, I'll leave…" Tact got up and hugged Vanilla. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Tact with shock.

"I believe…in them, Vanilla. I believe that somehow, the prince and the princess will always have a magical kind…of love."

He pulled away and then turned around. "Come back when your ready. Mint's waiting to have tea with you!" With that said, Tact walked away, leaving the green haired girl by herself once again. She picked up the flower crown, which had dropped without Vanilla knowing and held it gently. She blushed and smiled widely.

"I hope…that my prince will be here…"

She watched Tact walk away and then, disappear behind a couple of bushes.

"If I was your princess, what would you do, Tact Mayers?"

--THE END—

It's good to write a fanfic! 3 I haven't written one since ASY. Heh, nobody seems to like MilfeullexTact too much. That's a very big disappointment, but we all have our opinions.

The fic was inspired after the Moonlit Lovers scene where Tact is making a comment after putting the flower crown in Vanilla's hair. I haven't played her story, but I know what happens.

Songs listened to was Like A Dolphin(Pop' n Vanilla mix) by Vanilla H aka

Kana Mika and Healing Ship by Vanilla H aka Kana Mika.

I will make more GA fics, just MilfeullexTact fics in the future; I hope you enjoyed this one!


End file.
